Une histoire de soeur
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: OS plumien. Sophia et Alex Girl, deux personnes qui se déteste. Et si ce que l'on pensait impossible, pouvait être possible?


Sophia se déplaçait à toute allure dans l'hôpital. Elle avait été prévenu par une de ses sources que, durant un braquage à main armée, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avait été blessé. Elle voulait en savoir plus, et surtout, elle souhaitait avoir l'exclusivité sur cet article.  
Tout était calme, on pouvait entendre ses louboutins roses claquer à chaque pas. Elle accéléra un peu et arriva dans une salle d'attente, où elle vit la personne qu'elle avait actuellement le moins envie de voir.  
-Alex Girl! s'exclama-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Si tu viens pour soigner tes problèmes, tu t'es trompée d'endroit, tu devrais plutôt aller chez le vétérinaire! se moqua-t-elle.  
Elle observa alors les larmes qui perlaient au coin de son oeil et regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle s'approcha alors doucement, et se mit à la hauteur de Alex, pour pouvoir l'observer plus facilement.  
Alex releva la tête, pour observer à son tour Sophia.  
Elles restèrent ainsi de longues secondes à s'observer mutuellement, avant que Alex ne brise le silence :  
-Rien…C'est une amie… Elle a fait un malaise… Ils disent que ce n'est pas grave, mais… Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de ne reprendre : C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas la perdre…  
Sophia, attristé (Nda : et oui c'est possible), souris tendrement avant de répondre :  
-C'est pas grave, tu sais, ça arrive à beaucoup de gens, et presque personnes n'en sort avec de trop grave conséquence.  
-Ah bon? demanda alors Alex, les yeux remplis d'espoirs.  
-Oui. Je…je suis désolé, murmura alors Sophia.  
-Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est une marque de faiblesse! s'exclama alors Alex, qui retrouvait peu à peu son sourire.  
Sophia eu un immense sourire, et regarda alors de plus près Alex, pour remarquer que elle aussi souriait.  
-Attend, tu connais JAG? demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu veux rire, je suis une énooooooorme fan! répondit alors Alex, intéressé par la discussion.  
-Nan, toi? J'y crois pas! s'étonna-t-elle alors que Alex se laissait aller à un petit rire.  
-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être choqué! Maintenant, je sais d'où vient ton côté Rambo! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que je me demandais d'où tu tenais toutes tes tactiques bizarre, genre le moment où t'as mis un terroriste à terre en lui tordant le bras dans le dos… avoua Sophia devant le regard amusé d'Alex.  
-Ah, ça! C'est grâce à la fille, Sarah, une vrai ninja cette femme! expliqua alors Alex.  
-Et tu as vu le début de la série, où elle n'arrêtait pas de se faire taquiner par Harmon Rabb, le beau gosse! demanda Sophia.  
-Oh oui d'ailleurs maintenant ils se considèrent comme des frères et soeurs! ajouta Alex, sous le regard insistant de Sophia.  
Sophia détourna les yeux de Alex, et commença à tourner en rond, en regardant parterre.  
-À propos de ça, voilà, ça fait quelque temps que je voulais te le dire… commença-t-elle sous le regard intrigué d'Alex. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on travaille ensemble maintenant, et je voulais que tu saches que… Si je te taquine, c'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas! Au contraire, c'est justement ça le truc! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver mais… Je…  
-Tu? demanda alors Alex, intrigué.  
-Je, repris Sophia, je te considère comme sa soeur, dit-elle d'un son presque inaudible.  
À son plus grand étonnement, Alex ne se moqua pas d'elle. Elle détourna juste le regard.  
Alex sentait ses larmes revenir, pas de tristesse cette fois, mais de joie.  
-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sophia, je ne voulais pas te blesser!  
-Mais tu ne m'as pas blessé,expliqua Alex, c'est juste que j'ai toujours cru que j'étais la seule à ressentir ça! Je croyais que tu me détestais! s'écria Alex, sous le regard étonnement surprit de Sophia.  
-Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir fais croire ça, je pensais exactement la même chose! s'attrista Sophia.  
Un silence confortable s'installa, durant lequel les deux filles s'observèrent intensément. Elles purent chacune lire de l'étonnement et de la sincérité chez l'autre. Finalement, Alex brisa le silence.  
-Hug? dit-elle timidement en souriant.  
-Avec plaisir petite soeur! répondit Sophia en enlaçant Alex de ses deux bras.  
Elle restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, soulagées de ces révélations.  
-JAG? proposa alors Sophia dès qu'elle rompirent leur étreinte.  
-Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi, grande soeur? plaisanta Alex, juste avant d'entendre la musique du générique de JAG résonner dans la salle.  
Elles ne purent se retenir d'exploser de rire, lorsqu'elles regardèrent simultanément leurs portables.

FIN


End file.
